(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oxygen breathing masks with an associated sound pick-up device, these masks being used especially by fighter aircraft pilots.
(2) Description of Related Art
Masks of this kind are known and one of them shall be described here below.
The prior art masks are acoustically unsatisfactory when the conditions of use are poor or when specific operations, such as voice recognition, have to be implemented.
The aim of the present invention is to improve existing masks in order to improve their acoustic characteristics.
This is obtained especially by modifying the sound pick-up mechanism within the mask.